


Дожди в Сакаци

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Multi, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Ричард пытается сбежать в Олларию





	Дожди в Сакаци

Дожди в Сакаци обычно ласковы и стремительны, они наполняют воздух влажным ароматом земли и цветов. Разбитые крупными каплями, цветочные головки нежно благоухают, и вода на лепестках выглядит как мелкие неграненые алмазы. 

Робер заметил уже, что Ричарду нравятся эти дожди, что каждый раз он выбегает из дома, совсем выходя под дождь, или нервно переминаясь на крыльце, вытягиваясь всем телом вперед из-под защиты крыши, и тогда лицо его становится задумчивым, а волосы влажными от дождя. 

Сам Робер остается в доме, испытывая какое-то, еще с детства оставшееся, беспокойное желание сорваться и бежать, но останавливая себя — бежать в сущности некуда. 

В этот раз все иначе, и дождь застает их уже в ночных сумерках. Вне дома. 

Гнут шеи лошади, мотая влажными лоснящимися мордами. Робер сочувственно оглаживает мокрый хребет, руки его тоже мокры, и плащ пропитался водой.   
Конь Ричарда оскальзывается пару раз, заставляя всадника выругаться сквозь зубы. Ричард молча злится, и Робер чувствует в себе отстраненное изумление перед таким Ричардом: с гневно сжатыми губами, раздувающимися тонкими ноздрями — он словно необъезженный жеребенок, мрачно косящий глазами на хозяев и грозящийся встать на дыбы. Иногда это мучает сильнее, чем усталость, чем размышления о глупостях Альдо или о собственной семье. 

Ричард помнился ему не таким, или, возможно, Робер замыслил его не таким, взяв за основу мальчишку, виденного в Варасте, но не вглядевшись в него толком.   
Оба они тогда сделали ставку на семейную схожесть, но ошиблись. Нет, понимает Робер, Ричард — что-то большее, чем просто еще один Окделл. И кто бы мог поручиться, что это к лучшему? 

Робер оставляет ворота незатворенными, мысленно поминая кошачьими отродьями и слуг, и конюха, и всех, кто попадается под руку. Он расседлывает коней, едва шевеля замерзшими пальцами, но придирчиво рассматривает глянцево-влажные бока. Все в порядке. 

Ричард тянется было помогать, но в итоге встает, тяжело привалившись к стене и устало закрывает глаза. С волос течет вода, нервно вздрагивают сомкнутые ресницы, как будто Ричард пытается проморгаться, но все еще не глядя вокруг себя. От холода его губы почти серые, а волосы липнут ко лбу непривычно темными прядями.   
— Уйди в дом, — просит его Робер, ощущая какой-то безотчетный страх. Ричард открывает глаза, теплого орехово-серого цвета, и моментально сбивает впечатление мистической нечисти. 

— Ты тоже, — охрипшим голосом требует он, кивая в сторону разбуженного конюха, который уже бежит к ним с чадящим фонарем.   
Робер соглашается, ощущая одновременно пронизывающий холод и смутное желание оправдаться за то, что помешал уехать. 

От брошенного Ричардом на пол плаща моментально растекается лужа, Робер с обреченным безразличием роняет свой рядом. Но хотя бы камин растоплен. Воздух в комнате, на самом деле едва теплый, почти обжигает кожу. 

Ричард садится на полу у камина, протянув к пламени дрожащие руки и положив подбородок на колени.   
— Раздевайся, — требует Робер, глядя, как торопливо вздымаются ребра, облепленные влажной рубашкой. — Дикон, сейчас же, — уже громче одергивает он, когда не получает ответа.   
Ричард смотрит на него тем самым взглядом готового рвануть повод жеребенка. Но раздевается, медленно, неловко, возится неуютным клубком, никак не желая встать в полный рост, чтоб не отдаляться от согревающего пламени. 

В конце концов отпихивает ступней в сторону Робера сапоги, словно спрашивая «Доволен теперь?». 

Робер не доволен ничуть. Но не находит в себе сил осудить, и вообще говорить хоть о чем-то.   
Фляга с касерой находится на столе, Робер придирчиво встряхивает ее — почти полная, по счастью.   
Делает глоток и протягивает Ричарду, с беспокойством рассматривая обращенное к нему бледное лицо и лихорадочные пятна румянца. 

— Я пережду дождь и уеду, — то ли обещает, то грозится Ричард. Вот это бессмысленное полудетское упрямство уже узнаваемо.   
— Нет, — устало и жестко возражает Робер, не вдаваясь больше ни в какие объяснения. Хочется уснуть. Он сдирает с постели шерстяное одеяло и тоже садится на пол, накрывая одеялом свои плечи и влажную спину Ричарда — даже она выглядит горестно и обвиняюще. В ответ раздается шипение, вряд ли благодарное. 

— Выпей, — требует Робер, глядя, как Ричард продолжает держать открытую флягу в руках. Тот послушно пьет и со вздохом тянет на себя край одеяла.   
Они стараются не касаться плечами, оба слишком заледеневшие, чтоб друг друга согреть.   
Вблизи огня волосы Ричарда стремительно высыхают, спутанные, едва заметно вьющиеся. Он нервно прочесывает их пальцами, но лучше не становится. 

— Письмо было от Катарины? — зачем-то спрашивает Робер, как будто без того не очевидно, к кому Ричард мог рвануть по первому зову.   
— Я рассказал тебе о ней не для того, чтобы ты... — огрызается Ричард, но поморщившись на собственный внезапно осипший голос, делает еще глоток касеры. 

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, и Робер пытается подобрать слова, которые объяснили бы все разом: и его собственное беспокойство за Катарину, и безрассудство затеи ломиться вот так запросто обратно в Олларию. 

В конце концов, он снова не говорит ничего, но протягивает руку, чтоб коснуться горячего лба Ричарда. Тот отвечает потерянным и полусонным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц. Уже совсем не злым, но настолько горьким и больным, что Робер невольно вздрагивает.   
Ричард всматривается в него хмуро и вопросительно, а затем поспешно отворачивается, скривившись, словно нашел в ответном взгляде нечто неожиданно неприятное. 

Робер торопливо отодвигается, накидывая съехавшее вниз одеяло на чужие голые плечи, а затем и вовсе встает, чтобы найти чистую сухую рубашку. 

Ричард, с неизменным отвращением на лице допивающий касеру, теперь без сопротивления позволяет поставить себя на ноги, одеть в рубашку и подтолкнуть к постели. Даже не вспоминая, что постель принадлежит Роберу.   
Напоследок, приникнув щекой к подушке и подмяв под себя одеяло, еще пытается напомнить о том, что уедет, как только... Робер забирает пустую флягу из ослабевшей руки. 

Ливень за окнами только набирает силу.


End file.
